The present invention relates to a container for securely carrying therein a plurality of substantially cylindrical objects, and, more particularly, to such a container that is adapted for carrying spare rounds of ammunition.
Many firearms, particularly rifles and shotguns, must be continuously reloaded during extended periods of use. Due to the adverse weather conditions and rough terrain in which shooting activities such as hunting are often conducted, it is necessary to carry the spare rounds of ammunition used for reloading so that the rounds are protected from dirt, moisture, and the like. Even so, it is important to the shooter to have the spare rounds carried in such a manner that they are easily accessible. Moreover, in hunting and other shooting activities, it is sometimes necessary to reload the firearm quickly. In such a case, the rounds must be positioned where they can be easily grasped by the shooter for rapid reloading.
What is needed, therefore, is a means for carrying spare rounds of ammunition that protects the rounds while presenting them to the shooter in a manner faciliating quick and convenient loading.